


Holiday Cheer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt # 8: Cheer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 8: Cheer. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Cheer

~

“Another drink?” Potter asks.

Draco, drowning his sorrows by the punchbowl, sneers. “What’s it matter to you, Potty?” 

Potter sighs. “Look…I understand what you’re going through.” 

“You—” Draco glares. “How can you possibly know anything about my life?” 

“Maybe because I just broke up with my fiancé, too? Maybe because I’ve disappointed people as well?” Potter shrugs. “I do know trying to drink it away doesn’t work.” 

“It’s Christmas, I’m allowed some cheer,” Draco mutters. 

“True.” Potter smiles. “But maybe you could find some in a coffee?” 

Draco sees people staring. He huffs. “You’re buying.” 

Potter grins. “Of course.” 

~

Once outside, Draco sobers a bit. He glances at Potter. “I’m fine now.” He swallows hard, but the next words are necessary, so… “Thanks. The press would’ve had a field day if they’d seen that.” 

Potter shrugs. “You’d do the same for me.” 

Draco snorts. “I would not. I’d call the reporters myself, then laugh at the resulting headline. ‘Boy Who Lived Enjoys Too Much Holiday Cheer’.” 

Potter laughs. “Yeah, you would.” 

“So why are you being nice?” Draco asks. 

“Chanelling my inner Hufflepuff? 

“No, seriously.” 

“Maybe I fancy you.” Potter smiles. “That okay with you?” 

Draco blinks. “I suppose.” 

~

When the coffee takes effect, Draco can’t even look at Potter. “Thanks for the coffee,” he mutters. “I should go—”

“Don’t.” Potter grasps Draco’s arm. “Please.” 

Draco huffs, but stays. “So what? We skip off into the cheery sunset?” 

Potter chuckles. “I hadn’t envisioned the skipping, nor the sunset.” 

“What did you envision?” 

Potter leans forward, his eyes holding Draco’s. “Honestly? I thought we’d fight, then snog angrily, then maybe shag angrily, too.” 

Draco smirks. “The idea’s appealing.” 

“Time to fight, then?” says Potter. 

“We could skip that bit,” Draco says. “Go directly to the shagging.” 

“Yeah?” Potter grins. “Okay.” 

~

As soon they enter Potter’s flat, he says, “Drink? Need more Christmas cheer?” 

“No,” Draco huffs, hauling Potter close and kissing him. 

Potter takes control and Draco surrenders, reveling in Potter’s touch, his fire, and when Potter drags him to the bedroom, to his bed, Draco drinks him in. 

They don’t fuck like enemies. Potter takes his time, taking him apart slowly until Draco’s sobbing, begging, and only then does Potter enter him. 

Afterwards, Draco’s drained, empty, free. 

“Stay,” Potter whispers. 

Draco nods. “Fine,” he sighs, and as Potter curls around him, he closes his eyes. Perhaps Potter does understand.

~


End file.
